My Valentine
by BBShipper
Summary: It's valentines day and the two best friends are each other's valentines.But is there anything else behind their reasons for that?Just a oneshot,Liley fluff in Miley's POV.


AN: Pure of course hope you enjoy,it was pouring with rain until about five this morning and i couldn't sleep so this is what came out of me staying up lol.

It's Valentines Day.

I'm at home wrapping up my present for Lilly.

That's right we're getting each other valentines this year, well neither of us has anyone else to get us something so it just makes total sense.

I've gotten her a necklace with both our initials on, some chocolate kisses and I've made her a mix cd.

I've gone all out. Not just because she's my best friend. I'm in love with her and she has no idea.

I arrive at Lilly's about an hour lately, I wanted to make an effort.

I greet Mrs Truscott before heading to Lilly's room.

She's lay on her bed flicking through a magazine looking bored out of her skull, I cant help but notice how her eyes light up more once she sees me.

"Hey hey Valentine" I greet flopping down next to her putting her gifts beside the bed.

'Hello yourself Miss Valentine" she greets back before reaching for a small package on her dresser.

I grin to myself, typical Lilly.

"You really want your present don't you," I tease.

"May-be" she giggles dragging the word out, "but first open my present for you" she insists thrusting the package into my hands.

I swiftly untie the ribbon and tear at the paper, whatever she's gotten me is in a box.

I glance at her questioningly and she just smiles, I lift the lid on the box and the most gorgeous locket I've ever seen in my life is staring back at me.

My breath catches in my throat, "Lil this is beautiful" I manage to whisper.

"I thought you'd like it, and I've already put pictures in it for you" she says opening it up to show me.

I smile when I see the pictures inside.

One side had a picture of Lilly, Oliver and me way back in the seventh grade and then the second picture was just the two of us together at the beach with an arm around each other smiling into the camera.

"This is the greatest gift I've ever gotten, besides you Lilly Truscott" I say enveloping her in a hug. "Aww" she says hugging back.

"Okay okay now open mine" I say handing it to her praying that she likes it.

She grins as she rips open the paper, "ooh a mix cd! That can make friends with my stereo in a sec" she says before turning her attention to the box.

She opens it, "oh my gosh Miley I love it! Help me put it on" she insists taking it out of the box and holding her hair up out of the way.

I place it around her neck quickly getting the clasp in place, oh Lilly if only you knew.

"Ooh chocolate kisses" she says breaking me out of my daydream as she finds the last present.

"I'm glad you like them" I smile truly happy that she liked everything, especially the necklace.

"So I only get chocolate ones?" she asks with a pout, I laugh and roll my eyes.

"So are you gonna listen to the cd I made you?" I ask, "of course..after my real kissies" she says stubbornly.

I have to fight the urge to laugh at the same time as I have to stop myself from leaning over and giving her those 'kissies'.

"Wow Valentine you're a feisty one tonight" I tease, she shrugs and smiles.

"Plant one on me then" she says so calmly that I really can't tell whether she's just joking or not.

I lean over giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "happy now?" I ask.

She fakes a laugh. "Ha! That was not a kiss, gosh who'd of thought Miley Stewart was so tame?"

I frown at her and sit up, "I am not tame" I shoot back.

"Prove it then" she retorts cocking an eyebrow, now sitting up too.

I sigh and run a hand down my face, "Lilly-" she cuts me off before I have chance to say anything.

She's kneeling in front of me now, there's barely inches between us, I can feel her hot breath on me.

"Kiss me Miley Ray Stewart" she demands, I don't need to be told again.

I take her face in my hands and kiss her with everything I have within me.

The realization that I was in love with her, the fear of her finding out, the longing to kiss her exactly like I am at this very moment.

Before I know it I'm leaning back pulling her on top of me with my hands in her hair.

She places her hands delicately on my hips, her touch is electric.

I groan against her mouth and she licks my lower lip, god don't let this be just another dream.

We break apart breathing heavily she calmly runs a hand through her hair, "wh-what was that?" she asks smiling softly still trying to get her breath back.

"You..you told me to kiss you" I point out, "duh! but If I knew you'd actually go through with it then I wouldn't have waited this dang long to ask!" she replies.

"I love you Lilly," I admit looking deep into those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"I love you too Miles" she answers stroking my cheek.

I have to pinch myself just to make sure, "thank god I'm awake" I sigh happily.

She giggles before lying down next to me her head leaning on my shoulder.

"So am I still tame?" I ask sweetly, "hmm I'm not sure..but you have all night to help me make up my mind" she teases.

"Okay different question, will next Valentines Day be this amazing?" I ask with a smile.

"You bet it will, we'll have been together a year" she beams.


End file.
